Nightmares of Love
by Emodeadfish
Summary: Three girls, one Echizen Ryoma. How is he going to survive Valentine's night? Slight implied Fuji/Ryoma.


Me: Well another one-shot story. Let's see, I suppose you could call it 'implying' that there is shonen-ai at the end. The pairing is Fuji/Ryoma, slightly. Sorry for the Sakuno lovers or Rini (from Sailor Moon) lovers, they are OOC and...yeah. And why Rini? Well...I just needed another girl, and I do not want to use Tachibana Ann for this. I like her . So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (or Sailor Moon)

**Nightmares of Love**

The room was pitch dark and he had no head or tail of where he was. Stumbling around, he squinted hard, but still couldn't make out his surroundings.

"Hello?" he called out shakily, "Is anyone there?"

"Ryoma-kun...why didn't you call me yesterday?" A sultry voice drawled.

His heart started to beat really fast as he shut his eyes. He couldn't believe that it was happening...again.

"Ryoma-kun...Didn't you say we'd go home together everyday? Where did you go?" Another shrill voice rang out.

Ryoma shuddered violently as a chill ran down his spine.

"Ryoma-kun...You promised to go out with me last weekend right?" a voice akin to a shriek echoed in the room.

He covered his ears in agony.

"Ryoma-kun..." All three voices combined and screeched his name repeatedly.

"Ryoma-kun..."

He backed off, further and further away. Unfortunately, the voices continued to follow and haunt him.

"Ryoma-kun..."

"NOO!!"

He woke up with a start. Cold sweat drenched his body and goose bumps had broken out.

It was another one of those sickening nightmares. He glanced at the clock sitting by his desk in despair. Every Monday morning, he'd wake up before the alarm rang, by a scary ordeal. Ryoma shook his head, not believing that it was the most detestable day of the week again, Monday.

He trudged out of bed and into the bathroom. He was going to take a hot shower to help him get ready for the disgusting and tiring day ahead of him, as usual.

--First lesson--

He peered into the classroom. Great, she's not here yet. Ryoma dashed in from the back door and was going to plop into a corner seat when a hand gripped his arm. His heart and hopes sank at once.

"Ryoma-kun!!" the first nightmare voice whined, "Didn't you promise that we'll sit together during Chemistry EVERYTIME?!"

"To--Tomoka-san..." Ryoma eye's twitched horribly as he allowed her to drag him to her favorite seat in the classroom. He had leaned not to put up any fight because the last time he did, she screamed and cried the whole period, which caused Ryoma a lot of embarrassment and a lot of rumors to spread. It took Ryoma many apologizes and promises to get her to calm down, which he had since regretted doing so.

"Ryoma-kun, I've made you breakfast!!" Tomoka beamed sweetly at him.

Oh no. He already felt like puking. It was a well known secret throughout the school: Tomoka's cooking revoltingly weird stuff.

"Today's menu is..." she fished out a pink lunch box from her bag and lifted the lid, "Tada! Marshmallow and leek omelet!"

Ryoma's face scrunched and he turned away. He was desperately thinking why the teacher isn't here yet.

"I--I've already eaten..." he rejected feebly.

Tomoka's eyes immediately welled up in tears and her lower lip trembling dangerously, "I-I-I've specially got up at 5 o'clock this morning to cook this for you..."

Sigh, girl's tears just had to be his soft spot.

"Yeah... O-Okay I'll eat it." Ryoma said unwillingly.

Suddenly Tomoka's whole demeanor changed completely and her eyes sparkled as she clapped merrily.

"Let me feed you!"

Before he could protest, she had already scooped a generous amount with a pink spoon and held it before his mouth, awaiting eagerly. Ryoma cursed himself inwardly as he he ate the omelet in misery. He chewed, enduring the awful taste of the...unique omelet.

"Is it nice?" Tomoka battered her eyelashes and asked excitedly.

"Very...very nice," Ryoma's tongue was dying, "Really nice.."

--Second lesson--

Disgusting! Tomoka had kissed him goodbye again. Ryoma scowled as he wiped at his right cheek forcefully while stepping into his Literature class.

He looked carefully around the room, looking for a particular person. Lucky him, she's not here yet. He quickly made his way to the corner seat and was about to sit down when she popped out from beneath the table.

"Ah!!" He yelled in surprise, "What-What are you doing under there?!"

Inwardly trying to calm his fast beating heart.

"Ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun, where art thou going Ryoma-kun?" Nightmare voice No.2 sang in an ear shattering high-pitch.

"You said that you would sit with me!" she immediately pulled a desk from nearby and pushed it right next to Ryoma's.

"Ryu...Ryuzaki-san..." he inwardly cursed his luck, "Nani?"

Sakuno stroked his arm and shivers ran up and down his spine.

"Don't...Don't tell me that you've written another script again?" Ryoma prayed desperately that she didn't.

"Ryoma-kun..." she sniffled drastically, "You know me so well!!"

The braid hair girl drew out sheets of pink paper with girly scrawls on them from behind her.

"It's called 'Till Death Do Us Part'!" she squealed, "Your lines are the one with pink flowers. Remember, you must read with feelings!"

Damn it! Why did he even ask? Ryoma read the script and a wave of nausea overcame him.

"Must...I?" he asked, hopeful that he didn't have to.

Suddenly, Sakuno's eyes got teary and she bit her lips while saying, "I--I've spent one whole week to just write this so that I can read these lines with you..."

Damn it! Not again with the tears!

"Yadd--fine. I'll read them, alright?" he was at the brink of crying himself.

"Love, love, love. Yes, that is what I feel toward you. You are my love, I am your love, we love each other."

"you are my lip balm in winter and my sun-block lotion in summer; my umbrella on rainy days and my sunglasses on sunny days." Sakuno continued sentimentally and Ryoma tried hard not to puke.

Why are the teachers forever late?! He cursed yet again inwardly.

Sakuno gazed at him affectionately. Ryoma blinked once and buried his head in the script once more.

"Oh love! Love is out story! Love is out melody! Love is our future! Till death do us part!" Ryoma breathed out in relief.

Finally! He was done!

"Till death do us part!" she echoed and smiled seductively at him, "Ryoma-kun, till death do us part!"

--Third lesson--

Ugh! He still had trouble breathing after the idiotic Sakuno had hugged him tightly when the lesson ended. Ryoma tried to gain his breathing back when he halted at the door to his art class. He scanned the classroom. Left. Right. Center. Yes! Home free! She's not here yet! Ryoma was bursting with joy as he scrambled to the corner seat.

He placed his bag onto the table. Hmm..the girl sitting in front of him looks strange. Since when was there anyone with short red hair in the class?

"Sumimasen--" he tapped the girl's shoulder and she swiveled around sharply.

"Ryoma-kun..." Nightmare Voice No.3 cried.

Ryoma's eyes widened drastically and he felt his stomach drop a 100 stories.

"Ri--Rini-san..." he said when he had calmed down.

Rini removed her wing and her **pink** pigtails flowed down.

"Ryoma-kun, how could you have forgotten to sit with me?" she pouted and bounced on her seat.

Ryoma mustered a tight, strained smile, "Gomennasai..."

What the hell?! Why is he apologizing?!

"Daijoubu...I'll forgive you..." she blew a kiss at him and he shuddered.

Unzipping her file, she fished out a rose, a few pieces of drawing paper and a pink pen.

"Because today, you'll be my model again!"

Ryoma groaned silently in horror.

"The theme for today is 'My one and only Ryoma-kun'!" Rini announced happily.

He was on the verge of barfing. Rini cupped both her cheeks with her hands dreamily.

"You'd have to stare out of the window with an 'I miss you' look, holding the rose with one hand and reaching out with another. As if you're reaching out for me!"

Ryoma felt like hitting his head with his tennis racket multiple of times.

"Can...I not do it?"

Soon Rini's eyes became watery just like the past two nightmares.

"I--I've spent the past few days thinking of this pose..."

"Yad--fine. I'll do it alright?" Ryoma's heart was lunging and ramming on his chest. How he wished that he could just die of a heart attack there and then. And why is the school hiring tardy teachers?! He wants to slaughter the faculty!

"Ryoma-kun, you're the best!" Rini pinched his cheeks gleefully.

His left eye twitching violently as he picked up the rose, getting into position.

"Remember Ryoma-kun! I'm your one and only Rini!" she winked at him alluringly.

Ryoma could only laugh bitterly, withering deep inside.

'More like my one of my many nightmares!'

--The next day--

A pair of hands with a suffocating lotion smell covered his golden eyes.

"Ryoma-kun. Guess who I am!"

"To--Tomoka-san," Ryoma responded rather uneasily.

"Oh my!" Tomoka jumped happily and twirled before him, "You know me so well!!"

Ryoma faked a smile at the happy girl in front of him.

"Ryoma-kun.." she leaned in towards his face, she was really close to Ryoma that her stinky perfume hit him at full blast.

"Guess what I've got you for Valentine's Day..."

OH NO.

"Taa daa!!"

A pink box of chocolates was presented right in front of his eyes.

"Hand-made chocolates for my DARLING Ryoma-kun!"

"Urgh...doumo..." he chuckled nervously and accepted it, immediately dumping it into his bag.

"No, no," she smile 'kindly' at him, "you must eat it NOW!"

Ryoma shook his head with his best smile and said in a convincing voice, "I'll eat it slowly when I get home okay?"

Tomoka's eyes brimmed with tears. Again.

"Okay, okay..." Ryoma surrender.

He took out the box again and picked up a pink chocolate. (They were **ALL **pink.)

"Let me feed you!" she shouted ecstatically and grabbed the chocolate from him.

Ryoma mumbled his prayers as she crammed the chocolate into his mouth, literally, since he didn't have the courage to open it.

It was spicy, sweet, sour, salty and bitter. All in one.

"How is it?" she beamed and stared at him with wide round eyes.

"It is...heavenly..." he chocked out with difficulty.

In reality, Ryoma felt like he had been banished to hell and condemned for eternity.

"I knew you'd like it!" Tomoka crooned, "Oh yes...and remember out date tonight!"

"What date?" he was flabbergasted.

"Our Valentine's night!" Tomoka giggled, "What else?"

What?! Uso!

"But--"

"No buts!" Tomoka threw him a flying wink, "I'll meet you at your house tonight!"

"Ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun, did thou miss me Ryoma-kun?"

A stinging whiff of perfume swept past his nose and he coughed violently.

"Ryu--Ryuzaki-san." Ryoma croaked when his coughing subsided.

She sat cross-legged on his table, smiling skimpily with her glistening pink lips and flaunting her long hair, no longer in long braids today.

"Ryoma-kun.." Sakuno flicked her hair across his face and the thick reek of shampoo gagged him, "Guess what I've got you for Valentine's Day..."

OH SHIT.

She started laughing like a witch and pulled out a piece of pink paper with girly scrawls on it from her bag.

"A love poem for my SWEET Ryoma-kun!"

"Honto ni?" Ryoma said tensely, "That's nice of you."

He reached for the paper and was about to seize it when she jumped off his table.

"And I'm going to read it to you NOW." Sakuno said happily yet forcefully.

"Urm...how about later?" he started to ask, but then he caught sight of the tears swimming in Sakuno's eyes and sighed, "Alright then...read it."

Sakuno swished her locks and poised herself in front of him. Ryoma's heart got heavier and heavier by the minute as he impending danger loomed.

"Ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun;

I love you, Ryoma-kun.

Do you love me too?

I know,

you want to be with me!

Your eyes are filled with love,

and also shadows of me!

Let's fall in love!

I love you, Ryoma-kun!"

"How is it?" Sakuno was grinning like a Cheshire cat, nothing cute like his Karupin, and looking straight into Ryoma's eyes.

His left eye was twitching again, but nevertheless he said, "G...Great..."

His abused ears were aching like crazy. How in fact is **that **GREAT?!

"It's wonderful I know!" Sakuno sang joyfully, "Oh yes...Don't forget our date tonight"

"What date?" Ryoma's voice was laced with panic.

"Mou..." Sakuno gushed, "Our Valentine's date of course!"

Since when?!

"But--"

"No buts!" Sakuno's finger crept past his collar like a gliding snake, "Expect me at your house tonight!"

What ever happened to the shy Sakuno?

A hand rested on his shoulder then crept lingeringly all the way down his arm. Ryoma flinched instinctively.

"Ri--Rini-san..." Ryoma was astounded.

His sleeve was left with a sharp stench of a perfume and it was smothering him.

"Ryoma-kun..." her fingertip slid across her lips what seemingly she thought was sexy.

A tingling sense of repulsion flowed through his entire body.

"Guess what I've got you for Valentine's Day..."

OH DAMN.

Rini sashayed to her bag, her gaze transfixed on Ryoma the entire time. While he was trying to hide from her searing eyes, an array of explosive colors splashed onto a canvas board came into his view and his eyeballs almost dropped out of their sockets.

"A painting for my BABY Ryoma-kun!" RIni announced with pride, "How is it?"

"Urm yeah...it's fine..." Ryoma replied apprehensively and his hand made for the canvas swiftly.

"So what do you like about it?" she asked as she intercepted and his hand fell in shock.

"Oh well...nothing in particular--"Ryoma stopped short as Rini sniffed and tears filled her eyes.

"Okay, actually it's not that..."

He examined the painting with exasperation. The whole painting had no structure, no organization and no theme at all!! Patches and blotches of different colors tiled up the whole canvas. The whole painting looked like the masterpiece of an artist's palette being knocked over a canvas, or like a 2-year-old that was playing with paints.

Finally, Ryoma pointed to a blotch of red paint int the center of the painting.

"This part is nice. I mean...it looks um...cute?" Ryoma inwardly gagged as he said the word.

"Awww...that's the symbol of our love!" Rini chirped, "Red is the color of love! Oh love!"

Ryoma could only nod obediently.

"Do hang it on your bedroom wall!" she thrust the canvas into his arms, "Oh yes...and keep in mind out date tonight!"

Oh no.

"What date?" he felt like he had fallen into a dark bottomless pit.

Rini thumped his shoulder playfully.

"Our Valentine's dinner! That goes without saying!"

Huh?! Not another!

"But--"

"No buts!" Rini smoothed his fringe, "What for me at home! I'll be there!"

--Later that night--

Tomoka tossed her light brown hair behind her back excitedly and was about to ring the doorbell when the nearing sound of footsteps was heard. She paused and turned.

"Who are you?!" Sakuno snarled as she walked towards Ryoma's house and haled besides Tomoka.

"What are you doing here?"

Tomoka was ready to rebuke when the shadow of a figure was cast on the front door. They both spun around in unison.

"Oi! Who's are you two?!" Rini scowled as she stomped promptly before the two of them.

They studied each other closely. Left, right, up center. All three of them were dolled up with thick make-up, had donned in pinkish dresses, were stepping on high classy heels and clasping on to pink cutesy hand bags.

"Could it be..." Tomoka pondered aloud.

"...the three of us.." Sakuno carried on.

"...are all Ryoma's Valentine?" Rini ended the sentence.

They glanced at one another and gasped simultaneously, confirming their suspicion.

Tomoka pressed the doorbell huffily.

"No matter what, he has to choose one of us! He'll get it if he offends Osakada Tomoka!"

"The same goes with me!" Sakuno folded her arms, "He'd better watch out if he messes with Ryuzaki Sakuno!"

"Tsk tsk..." Rini shook her head in disapproval, "He should've known better than to play games with Tsukino Rini!"

The door pulled open halfway and Ryoma's frame emerged from within. The girls fell silent at once. He blinked once and looked at all of them, a mixture of surprise and despair in his eyes.

"You all...really came?" Ryoma asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean by that?" Tomoka retorted.

"You doubted my sincerity in coming?" Sakuno snapped.

"Or you were hoping that we weren't going to come?" Rini was equally fierce.

Ryoma exhaled sharply and said, "Alright then. I have someone in mind."

"Honto ni?" they all exclaimed happily, "Who's that? Is it me? Me?"

The three girls started to point at themselves.

Ryoma smiled secretly at them, then opened the door wider to reveal another person.

"I have someone in mind," he repeated, "And this someone is already my Valentine."

Ryoma encircle his arm around his Valentine's slender waist gently, who beamed brightly and amiably at all of them.

The girl's eyes were locked at the couple in front of them, too dazed and dumbfounded for words.

"Kobanwa. Hajimemashite!" came the earnest greeting and polite bow.

Ryoma tightened his hold and the pair exchanged warm smiles.

"Let me introduce you all..." he beckoned at the three girls respectively, "This is Tomoka, Sakuno, and RIni. And this--"

He faced his right again with a blissful grin.

"--is Fuji Syusuke."

--Ryoma's P.O.V.--

So that was the end of my nightmarish love.

And the end of me hiding their biggest nightmare from them.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((OWARI))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Me: Sorry if Ryoma's thoughts are a bit OOC. I hoped you had fun reading it. Please review!


End file.
